A handheld terminal with touch panel, for example, is disclosed in the document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 4-369027). In the handheld terminal of the document 1, two screens are vertically arranged. One screen is provided with a touch panel, and on the screen, a keyboard image is fixedly displayed for an operation input.
Also, one example of a hand-held game apparatus utilizing two screens without a touch panel is disclosed in the document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 58-116377). In the hand-held game apparatus of the document 2, two screens are vertically arranged, on the upper screen, an image of appearance of a building is fixedly displayed, and on the lower screen, an image of the interior is fixedly displayed, and a character and a manner in which oil falls are displayed by segments.
In addition, one example of a playing apparatus utilizing two screens without a touch panel is disclosed in the document 3 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-70647). In the playing apparatus of the document 3, one display screen is vertically divided into two, and a battle-type shooting game is played in which characters battled with each other are arranged in each of the divided areas. Then, the areas displaying the respective characters are switched according to a predetermined condition such as a lapse of a predetermined time period or success of a specific attack, for example.
Furthermore, one example of an operation device of an image display apparatus utilizing a touch panel is disclosed in the document 4 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-134503). In the operation device of the image display apparatus in the document 4, images are switched according to a touch position on the touch panel. For example, on the image display apparatus, an image of a swimming fish is displayed, and if the touch panel is touched with a finger, the touch position and a position of the fish are compared with each other, and when the both are within a range of a constant distance, the image is switched to an image where the fish swims away from the touch position.
In the handheld terminal of the document 1, the keyboard image for an operation input is only displayed on the screen with touch panel. This is suitable for a text input and an input of still image information, but fails to disclose display of an operation input screen for a movie display, such as a video game, etc. and a displayed content corresponding to the operation input, and fails to clearly show usage (displayed content of software), that is, how the two screens are specifically utilized in the video game.
Also, in the hand-held game apparatus of the document 2, as to the images displayed on the upper and lower screens, the background is fixedly displayed, and the moving character and the oil are displayed by segments. Then, by operating the operating means, display positions of the characters on the two screens are controlled. On the upper and lower screens, the images of the appearance of the building and the interior are merely fixedly displayed, and it fails to disclose a control of the usage of the two screens relating to an operation by an input means with touch panel, for example.
In addition, in the playing apparatus in the document 3, the display areas of the respective characters are switched according to the predetermined condition, such as a lapse of a fixed time period, success of the specific attack, etc., but this merely intends to cancel inequality of a playing condition between the players due to the positional difference, and it fails to disclose a control of the usage of the two screens relating to an operation by the input means with touch panel, for example.
Furthermore, in the operation device in the document 4, depending on the touch position of the finger on the touch panel, output image data is simply switched, and it fails to disclose a control of the usage of the two screens relating to an operation by the touch panel, for example.
Therefore, non-limiting illustrative embodiments may provide a novel game apparatus, game program, game program storing medium, and a game control method.
Further, non-limiting illustrative embodiments may provide a game apparatus, a game program, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game control method which are able to display a game image required to be input on an imputable display portion with an input means capable of operating any one of the game images on two display portions.
Non-limiting illustrative embodiments may provide a game apparatus, a game program, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game control method which have two screens of display portions and a touch panel set on any one of the screens, and are able to display a game image required to be operated with a touch panel on the screen with a touch panel.
Non-limiting illustrative embodiments may include a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means, an input means, a coordinates detecting means, an operational object determining means, and an image display controlling means. The storage means stores data to display a game image. The input means is for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion. The coordinates detecting means detects coordinates data corresponding to a position instructed by the input means. The operational object determining means determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means. The image display controlling means displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining means.
More specifically, the game apparatus (10: reference numeral designating a portion corresponding in the non-limiting illustrative embodiments) includes a first display portion (12) and a second display portion (14). A storage means (28a, 48, 88, 96, 98) stores data to display a game image. The input means (22) is for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion. In the non-limiting illustrative embodiment a pointing device to be operated by a user or a player, such as a touch panel, for example, is utilized. A coordinates detecting means (42, 72, S33, S41, S61, S97, S115, S153) detects coordinates data corresponding to a position instructed by the input means. The operational object determining means (42, 76, S45, S47, S101, S103, S223) determines whether or not a first game image (110) displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means. An image display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, 74, S3, S13, S105, S113, S181, S225, S229) displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining means.
Accordingly, on the basis of the coordinates input by the input means, it is possible to determine whether or not the first game image displayed on the first display portion which is not instructed by the input means becomes an object to be operated. For example, an icon is displayed on the screen with an input means, and in response to a selection of the icon by the input means, it can be determined that it becomes an object to be operated, or in response to a specific operation (double-click operation, sliding movement operation, or the like) by the input means, it can be determined that it becomes an object to be operated. Then, if the first game image displayed on the first display portion which is not instructed by the input means becomes an object to be operated, the first game image can be displayed on the second display portion. Thus, the game image required to be input with the input means can be displayed on the imputable display portion.
In one aspect, the game apparatus further comprises a game processing means (42, S19, S119, S123) for performing a game process on the game image displayed on the second display portion on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means. Accordingly, by performing an input operation on a game image displayed on the imputable second display portion, the player can play a game.
Non-limiting illustrative embodiments may include a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means, an input means, a coordinates detecting means, a movement instructing means, a movement instruction detecting means, an operational object determining means, an image display controlling means, and a game processing means. The storage means stores data to display a game image. The input means is for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion. The coordinates detecting means detects coordinates data corresponding to a position instructed by the input means. The movement instructing means is for instructing a movement of the game image between the first display portion and the second display portion. The movement instruction detecting means detects movement instructing data from the movement instructing means. The operational object determining means determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the movement instructing data detected by the movement instruction detecting means. The image display controlling means displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. The game processing means performs a game process on the game image displayed on the second display portion on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means.
More specifically, the game apparatus (10) may determine an object to be operated image on the basis of movement instructing data by the movement instructing means. That is, the game apparatus includes a first display portion (12) and a second display portion (14). A storage means (28a, 48, 88, 96, 98) stores data to display a game image. The input means (22) is for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion. In the non-limiting illustrative embodiment, a pointing device to be operated by a user or a player, such as a touch panel, for example, is utilized. A coordinates detecting means (42, 72, S33, S41, S61, S97, S115, S153) detects coordinates data corresponding to a position instructed by the input means. A movement instructing means (20, 34) is for instructing a movement of the game image between the first display portion and the second display portion. In the non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the operating switch (20) to be operated by the player or the user or a microphone (34) obtained by a voice of the user are applied, that is, a movement instruction is performed by an input from the operating switch or a voice input by the user. A movement instruction detecting means (42, S321, S323) detects movement instructing data from the movement instructing means. In the non-limiting illustrative embodiment, operation input data from the operating switch or sound input data from the microphone is detected. An operational object determining means (42, 76, 5103, 5321, S323) determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the movement instructing data detected by the movement instruction detecting means. An image display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, 74, S105, S181) displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image (110) becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. A game processing means (42, S119, S123) performs a game process on the game image displayed on the second display portion on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means.
Accordingly in a non-limiting illustrative embodiment, in response to an instruction from the movement instructing means, it is possible to determine that a game image displayed on the first display portion with no input means becomes an object to be operated. For example, in response to a predetermined operation button separately provided from the input means being operated, it is possible to determine that it becomes an object to be operated. Or, in response to a voice input from the microphone being detected, it is possible to determine that it becomes an object to be operated. Then, if the first game image displayed on the first display portion which is not instructed by the input means becomes an object to be operated, the first game image can be displayed on the second display portion. Thus, a game image required to be input by the input means is displayed on the imputable display portion, and the player plays a game by performing an input operation to the game image.
In a non-limiting illustrative embodiment, an image display controlling means (S15, S183) displays a second game image (116, 118, 120) displayed on the second display portion on the first display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. Therefore, in an input required state by the input means, the first game image displayed on the first display portion and the second game image displayed on the second display portion can be switched to allow the player to perform an input operation on the switched first game image to play a game.
In another non-limiting illustrative embodiment, an operational object determining means (S65, S71, S77, S127, S129, S191, S241, S331, S333) further determines whether or not the first game image displayed on the second display portion by the image display controlling means does not become an object to be operated. The image display controlling means (S3, S9, S131, S135, S193, S243, S247) displays the first game image on the first display portion when it is determined that the first game image displayed on the second display portion does not become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. Accordingly, after a game image required to be input by the input means is moved to the second display portion, when the game image does not become an object to be operated, it is displayed on the first display portion with no input means, and therefore, it is possible to change a display destination of the game image depending on whether or not an input by the input means is required.
In the other non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the game processing means changes the first game image displayed on the second display portion by the image display controlling means on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means. The image display controlling means displays the first game image changed by the game processing means on the first display portion when it is determined that the first game image does not become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. Accordingly, after the game image required to be input with the input means is moved to the second display portion to change the display on the basis of an input from the input means, when the game image does not become an object to be operated, the changed game image can be displayed on the first display portion, and therefore, it is possible to clearly show the image required to be input to the player, capable of increasing playability.
In a further non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the operational object determining means includes a condition determining means (42, 82, S127, S129, S191, S241, S331, S333) for determining whether or not a predetermined condition is satisfied in a state that the first game image is being displayed on the second display portion, and by determining that the predetermined condition is satisfied by the condition determining means, determines that the first game image does not become an object to be operated. The image display controlling means displays the first game image displayed on the second display portion on the first display portion and displays the second game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image does not become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. Thus, after the game images are switched with each other, when the predetermined condition is satisfied, it is determined that the game image displayed on the second display portion with an input means does not become an object to be operated, the game images can be switched with each other again.
In another non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the storage means stores data to display a game image including a plurality of figures. In the embodiment, the figure is a card, a character (pets 110 A-C), an icon (116, 118, 120), etc. The operational object determining means includes a selected figure determining means (78, S45, S101) for determining whether or not any one of a figure out of the plurality of figures of the second game image displayed on the second display portion is selected on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means, and by determining that the figure is selected by the selected figure determining means, determines that the first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated. The image display controlling means (S13, S15, S181, S183) displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion and displays the second game image displayed on the second display portion on the first display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. Thus, when any one of the plurality of figures of the second game image displayed on the second display portion with an input means is selected, it is determined that the first game image displayed on the first display portion with no input means becomes an object to be operated, and the game images are switched with each other. For example, in a card game in which the game image indicative of a hand and the game image indicative of the cards on the board each including a plurality of cards as the plurality of figures are displayed, the hand is displayed on the second display portion with input means, and the cards on the board are displayed on the first display portion with no input means. When the player selects any one of the cards out of the hand by designating a position on the second display portion with the input means, the selected card has to be placed on the cards on the board. Therefore, by determining that the game image of the cards on the board becomes an object to be operated, the hand and the cards on the board can be switched with each other. Thus, in the input required state by the input means, the hand and the cards on the board can be switched, capable of operating both of the hand and the cards on the board with the input means as necessary. Also, in a pet-raising simulation game, for example, in which a game image including a plurality of game characters and a game image including an operation icon are displayed, in an input required state by the input means, the game screen including a character and the screen including an operation icon can be switched, capable of operating the both with the input means as necessary.
Furthermore, in the other embodiment, the image display controlling means (S13,S15,S19) displays on the first display portion a third game image obtained by changing the second game image in such a manner as to exclude the selected FIG. 102) from the second game image displayed on second display portion and displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion and the selected figure on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. In this case, the first game image and the second game image can be switched, keeping the selected figure on the second display portion. For example, in the card game described above, keeping the selected card on the screen with an input means as it is, the hand except for the selected card and the cards on the board can be switched.
In addition, in a further non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the operational object determining means includes a figure arrangement position determining means (80, S65) for determining whether or not the selected figure is arranged in a predetermined position in the first game image on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means after the first game image is displayed on the second display portion by the image display controlling means, and by determining that the selected figure is arranged in the predetermined position by the figure arrangement position determining means, determines that the first game image does not become an object to be operated. An image display controlling means (S67, S7, S9) displays on the first display portion a fourth game image changed in such a manner as to arrange the selected figure in the predetermined position of the first game image, and displays the third game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image does not become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. Thus, after the game images are switched with each other, when the selected figure is arranged in a predetermined position, it is determined that the game image displayed on the screen with an input means does not become an object to be operated, and the game images can be switched with each other again.
In another non-limiting illustrative embodiment, a storage means stores data to display a first game image including a plurality of game characters (110 A-C) and data to display a second game image including a plurality of selected FIGS. 118A-D) to select each of the plurality of game characters. An operational object determining means includes a selected figure determining means (S223) for determining whether or not any of the plurality of selected figures displayed on the second display portion is selected on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means, and by determining that any of the plurality of selected figures is selected by the selected figure determining means, determines that the game character corresponding to the selected figure out of the plurality of game characters displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated. An image display controlling means (S225, S227, S229) displays the game character which is determined to become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means in such manner as to move to the second display portion. In this case, a plurality of game characters are displayed on the screen with no input means, and a plurality of selected figures for respectively selecting the plurality of game characters are displayed on the screen with an input means, and when any of the selected figure is selected on the screen with an input means, a game character corresponding to the selected figure can be displayed in such a manner as to move to the screen with an input means. Therefore, it is possible to select a game character desired to be operated out of the plurality of game characters and move it to the screen with an input means.
In the other non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the operational object determining means includes a condition determining means (82, S127, S241) for determining whether or not a predetermined condition is satisfied in a state that the game character is being displayed on the second display portion by the image display controlling means, and by determining that the predetermined condition is satisfied by the condition determining means, determines that the game character displayed on the second display portion does not become an object to be operated. The image display controlling means (S133, S135, S243, S245, S247) displays the game character in such a manner as to move to the first display portion when the game character displayed on the second display portion does not become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. In this case, after the game character is moved to the second display portion, when the predetermined condition is satisfied, it is determined that the game character displayed on the second display portion with input means does not become an object to be operated, and it is moved to the first display portion.
A game apparatus may further include a parameter storing means, a parameter display means, and a parameter changing means. A parameter storing means (92) stores parameter data indicative of a parameter of each of the plurality of game characters. A parameter display means (42, 50, 52, 60, 84, S95, S159, S163) displays the parameter on any one of the first display portion and the second display portion on the basis of the parameter data stored in the parameter storing means. A parameter changing means (42, 86, S159, S163, S205, S209) changes the parameter displayed by the parameter display means on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means. An image display controlling means (S155, S157, S161, S133, S135, S193, S203, S207, S245, S247) displays the game character changed on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means in such a manner as to move to the first display portion when it is determined that the game character displayed on the second display portion does not become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. In this case, by displaying a parameter of the character on any one of the two screens, it is possible to change a game character displayed on the screen with an input means in response to an input from the input means, and change the parameter. When it is determined that the game character does not become an object to be operated on the basis of satisfaction of the predetermined condition, etc., it is possible to display the game character changed in response to an input operation in such a manner as to move to the game screen with no input means. Thus, for example, it is possible to realize a game in which the parameter such as feelings and a degree of domestication of the character can be changed in response to the input.
In one non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the predetermined condition of the determination by the condition determining means includes absence of detection of the coordinates data for a fixed period of time. In this case, if an instruction by the input means is absent for a fixed period of time, it is considered that the player has no intention for a further input operation, the game image or game character displayed on the screen with an input means can be moved to the screen with no input means, or the game image or the game character and the game image displayed on the screen with no input means can be switched with each other.
A game apparatus may include a selected area storing means (88) for storing data to display a selected area (122) to instruct returning the first game image displayed on the second display portion to the first display portion. The image display controlling means (S185, S231) displays the selected area on the second display portion when the first game image is displayed on the second display portion. The predetermined condition of the determination by the condition determining means includes a fact that the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means indicates a display position of the selected area. In this case, if the selected area is selected by the player, the game image or game character displayed on the screen with an input means can be returned to the screen with no input means, or the game image or game character and the game image displayed on the screen with no input means can be switched with each other. Thus, it is possible to move the game image and switch the game images with clear player's intention.
In one non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the image display controlling means (S197, S249) erases the selected area displayed on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image does not become an object to be operated by the operational object determining means. In this case, the selected area can be displayed only when needed, and the selected area cannot be displayed when not needed.
Furthermore, in another non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the figure included in the game image may include a game character or an icon. In this case, the game character and the icon are displayed as a game image, and therefore, it is possible to realize a game in which the game character becomes an object to be operated and move between the screens in response to a selection of an icon, for example.
In addition, in the other non-limiting illustrative embodiment, the input means is a touch panel set on the second display portion. In this case, the input means is a touch panel, and therefore, a direct touch operation to the game image is possible to realize an intuitive operation. If the game image displayed on the screen with no touch panel becomes an object to be operated, the game image is displayed on the screen with a touch panel, and therefore, the game image required for a touch panel operation can be moved to the screen with a touch panel so as to be displayed, and the player can play a game by operating the game image.
A non-limiting illustrative game program may be a game program of a game apparatus having a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means for storing data to display a game image, and an input means for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion. The game program causes a processor of the game apparatus to execute a coordinates detecting step, an operational object determining step, and an image display controlling step. The coordinates detecting step detects coordinates data corresponding to a position instructed by the input means. The operational object determining step determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting step. The image display controlling step displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining step.
A non-limiting illustrative storage medium storing game program may be a storage medium storing a game program of a game apparatus having a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means for storing data to display a game image, and an input means for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion. The game program of the storage medium causes a processor of the game apparatus to execute a coordinates detecting step, an operational object determining step, and an image display controlling step. The coordinates detecting step detects coordinates data corresponding to a position instructed by the input means. The operational object determining step determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting step. The image display controlling step displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining step.
A non-limiting illustrative game control method may be a game control method of a game apparatus having a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means for storing data to display a game image, and an input means for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion. The game control method includes a coordinates detecting step, an operational object determining step, and an image display controlling step. The coordinates detecting step detects coordinates data corresponding to a position instructed by the input means. The operational object determining step determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting step. The image display controlling step displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining step.
A non-limiting illustrative game program may be a game program of a game apparatus having a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means for storing data to display a game image, and an input means for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion, and a movement instructing means for instructing a movement of the game image between the first display portion and the second display portion. The game program causes a processor of the game apparatus to execute a movement instruction detecting step, an operational object determining step, an image display controlling step, a coordinates detecting step, and a game processing step. The movement instruction detecting step detects movement instructing data from the movement instructing means. The operational object determining step determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the movement instructing data detected by the movement instruction detecting step. The image display controlling step displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining step. The coordinates detecting step detects coordinates data corresponding to the position instructed by the input means. The game processing step performs a game process on the game image displayed on the second display portion on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting step.
A non-limiting illustrative storage medium storing a game program may be a storage medium storing game program of a game apparatus having a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means for storing data to display a game image, an input means for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion, and a movement instructing means for instructing a movement of the game image between the first display portion and the second display portion. The game program of the storage medium causes a processor of the game apparatus to execute a movement instruction detecting step, an operational object determining step, an image display controlling step, a coordinates detecting step, and a game processing step. The movement instruction detecting step detects movement instructing data from the movement instructing means. The operational object determining step determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the movement instructing data detected by the movement instruction detecting step. The image display controlling step displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining step. The coordinates detecting step detects coordinates data corresponding to the position instructed by the input means. The game processing step performs a game process on the game image displayed on the second display portion on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting step.
A non-limiting illustrative game control method may be a game control method of a game apparatus having a first display portion, a second display portion, a storage means for storing data to display a game image, an input means for instructing an arbitrary position in the second display portion, and a movement instructing means for instructing a movement of the game image between the first display portion and the second display portion. The game control method includes a movement instruction detecting step, an operational object determining step, an image display controlling step, a coordinates detecting step, and a game processing step. The movement instruction detecting step detects movement instructing data from the movement instructing means. The operational object determining step determines whether or not a first game image displayed on the first display portion becomes an object to be operated on the basis of the movement instructing data detected by the movement instruction detecting step. The image display controlling step displays the first game image displayed on the first display portion on the second display portion when it is determined that the first game image becomes an object to be operated by the operational object determining step. The coordinates detecting step detects coordinates data corresponding to the position instructed by the input means. The game processing step performs a game process on the game image displayed on the second display portion on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting step.
Accordingly, when the game image displayed on the display portion with no input means becomes an object to be operated, the game image can be displayed on the display with an input means. Then, by operating the game image displayed on the display potion with the input means, the game can be played. Therefore, the game image required for an input operation can be displayed on the screen with an input means, and the player can perform an input operation on the game image. Since the game image required for an input operation is displayed on the screen with an input means, it is possible for the player to easily grasp which game image is an object to be operated, allowing an easy game play. Also, if the input means is a touch panel set on the second display portion, the game image required for a touch panel operation can be moved to the screen with a touch panel so as to be displayed, and this makes it possible for the player to play a game with an intuitive operation on the game image.
The above described features and aspects will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.